The Coming
by Black Spirit Wolf
Summary: A few friends and a friend's 2 brothers get sent into twilight through the books like a portal and they have to live in the book as new characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Coming

Chapter One

Serenity, Eclipse and Selene were in the library after lunch and they had the Twilight books out and reading. They had nothing else to do and they wanted something good to read. Selene had been thinking and so have the other two in what they would do if they would be able to go into the books and if they did what would they do?

"Hey Serenity, if you could go into the book and you were a vampire, what would you like your power to be? I think I would like to be able to move things and read other people with my mind." said Selene.

"Hmm. I would have to think on that one. If I had to decide, I think I might like to control an element, maybe fire and use it against our enemies. How about you Eclipse, what would you like your power to be?" asked Serenity.

"Hmm, maybe... being able to have the gifts of dilusion and time travel. Those would be cool powers to have, too." said Eclipse.

"I've been thinking, what if there was a way to get in the book and we actually did. I would love to live there, but then come back as a vampire and turn everyone we care about into a vampire." said Selene.

"I agree. That would be really awesome, but don't get your hopes up, yet." said Eclipse.

"Hey, stop pinching me. It's not funny. You know how I don't like being poked, or pinched in the side, Eclipse." said Serenity.

"That wasn't me, and I know it wasn't Selene then... who could it have been then?" said Eclipse, slightly scared.

"What's with the light? Do you see that? Hey, what's going on here? I am being sucked in to the book, grab your things and then we will have all we need." Yelled Selene, who was the first one to be sucked into the book, then Serenity and Eclipse were pulled in next. How could it be possible that they were being sucked into the book, in the middle of a crowded library, and no one noticing? It didn't make sense to any of them at first.

Selene, Eclipse and Serenity fell through the book and landed right in the middle of a classroom in Forks High School. It was the last period of the day, and, luckily for them, the room was empty. Selene was the first to get up off the floor because the other two were trying to untangle from each other.

"Umm... this is strange. How are we going to explain this when we attempt to leave the school? They will catch us." said Selene, who helped Serenity and Eclipse up from the floor.

"Not if I can help it. Since when do people just land in the middle of an empty classroom?" asked Serenity brushing dust off herself.

"Since like, now, if you want to know. We... wait! I have an idea. Since we are new here, we could pretend we are sick and go to the nurse's office, then we could go home, if we try to figure out a way to actually be sick." said Eclipse.

"Well, it's an idea, but are we sure that it will work? I mean, come on, we got this far and I highly doubt that we could get away with anything. We are not even enrolled in this school." said Serenity.

"Are we so sure about that? Things can change in an instant regardless of what happens. I am pretty sure that we are enrolled in the school. I mean, look at us, we look like we live here, so what would be so difficult, and maybe we just need to pretend that we lost our class schedules." said Selene.

"Yes, but how will that help us get out of the school? I mean, if we are enrolled in the school, and we live here in Forks, how can we possibly get out? I mean, look at us, we are school kids, and we need to get out now." demanded Serenity.

"You know, for someone who has the name Serenity, you don't act like it. Well... what's that? I swear that it wasn't there before." said Eclipse.

"Sure, and look at your name, like you Eclipse anyway. What wasn't here?" asked Serenity who looked where Eclipse was pointing at a group of Envelops that were sitting on the table next to them, with each of their names on it.

"What could be in them? I mean, there has to be a good explanation to the whole thing, isn't there? I am going to open mine, then I will show you what's in them, so you can know." said Selene, as she grabbed her letter and tore it open.

It was a thick envelope with a car key and a house key, along with a map and a letter explaining what was going on. The car key went to a aqua marine color Mustang and it seemed to be right behind the school, according to the map. The letter explained that she lived alone, her parents died two years before, and she had no family except one person who always checked up on her. It also read at the bottom of the letter: _**"Get out of the school now or you will be found!"**_

"Crap! We need to get out; if not, we will be found. Check your letters." said Selene.

The other two opened their letters and they were almost the same. Serenity had the keys to a red mustang, and Eclipse had keys to a black-purple Mustang.

"Well, let's get out of here, then. I mean, if it says get out of here, then let's get the heck out of here, since we don't have anything left, and our cars are here. Let's go!" said Serenity, who grabbed her things and left with Selene and Eclipse following her outside to the back of the school where their cars were located.

"Good thing our cars are here. Then, we can go straight to where we want to go without anyone stopping us. Where will we go in the anyway? Since we don't actually live here, we need to find a place to go." said Eclipse.

"Didn't you get a map? It shows you where your house is. We will just go there. Call me and we can meet somewhere tonight, and we can talk about what we can do next. It's easier that way, and we don't have to do to much. This is so weird, and I don't really like it much anymore. But maybe we should actually live here now." said Selene.

"What do you mean we _should _actually live here? We have a life back in our world. This isn't our world, Selene. We can't possibly live here, and we don't honestly belong here, either. We are so out of place, that its not even funny." said Serenity.

"I agree with Selene, Serenity, because we probably fit in here and that we do live here, to those who know, and we just don't know it yet. We may have lived here not necessarily in the physical sense but in the dream world. Meaning our dreams." said Eclipse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Serenity, Selene and Eclipse finally found each of their homes after they had left the school and were just getting settled in, when something happened that they didn't expect to happen. They found daily journals they kept and they were recent, up until today, and Serenity was the first to call the other two.

"Hey, did you find a journal in your house that explains everything up until today? I found mine on the kitchen table and I started to skim through mine and I found out something thats creeping me out. I... have two children and they are identical twins, both of them boys, and they are both half vampire and half human. They both have one green eye and one navy blue eye. Weird. And they both have different powers and they are element based, too. Elexo, the older of the twins, can control fire, and Lecso has the power to control water. They are currently at their fathers home and their father is Edward." said Serenity in a slight panic, while telling Eclipse and Selene.

"Wait, so you have two children? Weird. I have three children their names are: Kari, Seri, and Tony. They all have powers too and they are half vampire, half human as well. Kari can see the future by touching things and they are accurate, Seri has the ability to make animals and people fall asleep with her singing ability and trap them like a siren, and Tony has the ability to control people's mind by having them do things. Their father is Emmett." said Eclipse, who sounded like she was smiling.

"I have two sets of twins. The older twins are Gabe and Serena, who are half vampire, half human like the other set of twins I have. Gabe has the ability to create a sound that bursts the eardrums of people who are his enemies, Serena has the ability to create illusions to trick people and then use her electrical power to kill them. The other two twins names are Slitho and Slizabth. Slitho has the ability to use the Earth element and Slizabth has the ability to use water and fire. Their father...is...Carlisle." said Selene.

"Why doesn't that suprise me in the least? You have always had a fascination with Carlisle, and it only makes sense that you would have his children." said Serenity with a evil grin on her face, though Selene couldn't see it over the phone.

"I think we should meet tomorrow. Let's get settled and we can talk about this tomorrow, but where would we meet tomorrow? I know we can't go back to the school. I vote we actually go to the Cullen house and get some more answers after we read our individual journals." said Eclipse.

"I totally agree with you, Eclipse. I will talk to you guys tomorrow, and I will let you know what I get out of my journal. How about that, Serenity?" asked Selene.

"That would be a good thing. I vote the same way. We will meet right at the driveway of the Cullen house, then we will go up there together." said Serenity.

It was around noon when Eclipse, Selene and Serenity finally met at the Cullen's driveway. They first talked about what they discovered about themselves and what would happened when they finally talked to the three Cullen's who they appearently had children with. They went up the driveway without a care in the world, since no one would get in the way of those who they had liked the most from the book. What stunned them the most was how they actually got here and had children. If they had gotten in to the book through dreams and had children, why couldn't they remember any of the events that took place? Maybe someone didn't want them to remember. Or they didn't want to remember, but that would be impossible.

"Wait, is it a Saturday or is it a Friday?" asked Eclipse, as they reached the Cullen house, and it was a beautiful house, as described in the book. The other two didn't reply right away, for they were both more fascinated by the house than answering the question.

"It's a Saturday. Why do you ask? Oh, wait, thats right. If it's a Saturday, which would mean that the Cullen family would either be home or hunting. That's good and bad at the same time, if you know what I mean." said Selene.

"True, but the thing is, if they are home we would be interrupting something, and we don't want to do that, do we? I mean, look at us, we are so different then what we were then. I saw an old picture of me about a year back and I looked much different then I do now." said Serenity.

"Oh, come on, Serenity, we don't need you to take this the wrong way. We need to enjoy our time here and we need to make sure we don't leave here till we become vampires this time. We were going to do that last time but we didn't. I read it in my journal. I didn't want to leave till I became a vampire. I know you two wouldn't want to leave without being vampire, either." said Eclipse, who shrugged and turned to look at the house again.

"May I help you with something you three?" asked a males beautiful voice from behind them, and they all turned with a slight jump.

"Umm...not really. I...Carlisle?" asked Selene, as she looked into the blond vampire's face and recognized him as the man she loved most deeply and she wasn't able to tell him yet.

"Yes, dear Selene, it is me. I am guessing you three came here for information? Why don't we go in and I can answer most of your questions and I will need to talk to _you_ Selene, love." said Carlisle, who walked into the house with Selene, Serenity and Eclipse following him in.

"This is a little weird, isn't it? I am not sure about this whole thing, but as long as we are here now, it doesn't matter anymore to me. I...don't know, but I feel a little strange being in this house. Anyway, I love it here." whispered Eclipse to the other two.

"Why don't you sit down. I believe that it would be more relaxed if we just sat down and talk like a normal family. Esme and the others are out hunting, and I didn't want to go cause I went this morning, in preparation for you three. I was told that you guys were going to come, that is why I stayed behind." said Carlisle.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Well, it is less stress when there isn't so many people here, and it would be really weird if there were more here listening to us. But, you may not know the reason why, we have a question for you." said Serenity.

"What's your question Serenity? I may or may not be able to answer it, but I will try to, regardless." said Carlisle.

"Well,l we don't know why we came back in physical form. We have always come in our dreams, but then we got sucked in by the book, literally. Do you know why that happened?" asked Eclipse, asking for the other two.

"Well, I knew you guys were coming from your dreams in a way, physically, but not really. I believe that the magic of the book pulled you in and because you three so wanted to be here, that the want made it reality for you and finally had you come. Another reason may occure that there is something coming that we needed your help with and the book pulled you in, or that you needed us that it pulled you through. That's all that may have happened." said Carlisle.

"Oh, well, that's interesting to know. Umm, another question is: why aren't we vampires yet? Or are we and we don't know it yet?" asked Serenity.

"Well, that's another interesting question, but no, you're not vampires yet. Emmett wants to turn you into a vampire, Eclipse, all you have to do is ask him, Serenity ,Edward really won't and you know the reasons, it's what he believes. I haven't turned you into one yet, Selene, because I didn't want to till one of your friends turned into a vampire. I hope you don't hate me for it." said Carlisle.

"I don't hate you for it Carlisle. It's totally understandable. I don't have any other questions that I can think up. We all had the same questions." said Selene.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was 10:30 p.m. when the three of them were officially home. Selene was sitting in her room thinking about what life would have been like if they had stayed. She couldn't, wouldn't, leave now, and she knew her family would want to see her again, but could _she_ see _them_ again? If she did become a vampire, then how could she go back to the world that they had come from, and remain a vampire at the same time? She didn't want to see any of her friends hurt or the two brothers that she loved dearly. She just couldn't do it; not now, not ever. She loved everyone too dearly to hurt them, but she knew that she would have to go back eventually, but when would they go back here? She wouldn't want to leave Carlisle again and she knew Serenity, and Eclipse wouldn't want to leave Edward or Emmett. This wouldn't work out for any of them any more, and they couldn't risk anyone's life, because of what they were going to become.

"Selene? Are you alright? You look like something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" asked a voice that made her spin around, but she knew that voice at once, for it was Carlisle.

"It's just that I was thinking of what would happen to my friends and myself after we become like you and the others. I will miss my other friends and my family the most, and I don't want them hurt for not seeing me ever again, because they may think I ran away or something and I won't come back. I just don't know what will happen when we go back, being vampires and all. What do you think would happen?" asked Selene, as she made room for Carlisle to sit down at the bay window of her bedroom.

"Selene, things happen for a reason and those reasons happen because of the choices we make. If things happen, embrace them, for the better and, not always, for the worse. I believe that you will eventually see them, your family, again, but not for a while, but when, I don't know, but I know you will see them again. I know you may not want to hear this, but what ever happens, I will not let anything happen that will hurt you. I will make sure of that, dear one. I knew when you left with your friends that something was bothering you, but I didn't want to stop you from leaving, but it didn't feel right seeing you hurt." said Carlisle, who traced one slender, cold, ivory finger down Selene's jaw line.

"Thank you, Carlisle. How are they? The children, I mean. Are they doing alright?" asked Selene as she looked into his amber eyes.

"They are doing well and they miss you a lot, but they are doing exceptionally well for being their age." said Carlisle, who bent down to kiss her. Selene was terrified at the very perspective of actually kissing a vampire, let alone Carlisle.

The next morning, Serenity and Eclipse went to see Selene, and they forgot to tell her they were coming over, and Carlisle was still at the house. Although Eclipse and Serenity knew that Selene loved Carlisle, they didn't know that he was there with her at the time being. When they knocked Carlisle was the one that opened the door, because she was getting ready for the and she wasn't going to school either.

"Hello Serenity, Eclipse. Selene is upstairs getting ready come over to my house. Aren't you two going to school today?" asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, we just came over to spend the morning with Selene, but we can leave, if she wants us to." said Eclipse.

"I don't want you to. Not yet, at least. Why don't you come in and have breakfast with me? I am making waffles, if you want some. Carlisle, I'll see you at the house." said Selene, reaching up to touch his face.

"Alright love, I'll see you later, then." said Carlisle kissing her.

"That is so weird. How can you already be kissing Carlisle? That seems so strange to me." said Serenity.

"Well, he was over all night last night, and we were talking most of the night and then...well it got a little crazy. I won't go into details right now, but I will tell you later." said Selene.

They had the best breakfast ever, and then Eclipse and Serenity headed over Forks High School. When they left, Selene headed towards the Cullen's, where she knew that Carlisle would be waiting, and the rest of the Cullens were still hunting. Selene knew that she would see her children for the first time in so long, and she couldn't wait, though she was extremely nervous about the whole ordeal, she knew it would be good for her to know her children, the children she had with Carlisle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

While Selene was at the Cullen's, Eclipse and Serenity were at school in the first class of the day, which was, of course, history. Although history never bothered either of them, it just wasn't the same without Selene. Though, of course, they knew where she was, they just wanted to go see how she was doing.

"Well, I'm skipping classes after lunch. I can't stand anymore school without Selene here. What do you say, Serenity? Are you going to be a good little girl and stay here or are you coming with me? I don't want to skip school alone, but I will if I have to," asked Eclipse. She meant it tauntingly, but there was an underlying current of real threat.

"Alright, after lunch, we'll sneak out, get into our cars and leave. We'll head towards the Cullen's and attempt to smash down their door." said Serenity.

"Good enough for me. Good thing we have one more class before lunch. I'll see you then." said Eclipse, who ran off to photography class.

By lunchtime, both Eclipse and Serenity were very agitated and depressed. They had the plan made and both knew what they had to do to get Selene back. While no one was watching they slipped out the back door and reached their car that they came in. As they left, Eclipse felt something funny in her mind, like someone was reading it, and when she looked up she saw Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose looking at them.

"What's with them?" asked Serenity, who also spotted the five Cullens looking at them with curious eyes.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they know what we're up to, and that they are going to attempt to do something to stop us." said Eclipse with a terrified expression on her face.

"Oh, yeah I forgot what Edward and Alice can do. I know that we won't get there before they do even if we tried. That would be a big bummer for us." said Serenity.

"To true, but why are we running from Edward and Emmett?" asked Eclipse, who turned to Serenity with wondering eyes. "Maybe they can help us."

"One, we are _not_ stopping to talk to them both if we are going to check on Selene to see how she is doing. I hope she is okay." snapped Serenity.

"Oh, right. This is going to be harder then I thought. I just think there is going to be something wrong, like something is going to happen while we are there." said Eclipse as she looked out the window.

They finally got to the Cullen's and, sure enough, six of the Cullens were out on the porch waiting. For some reason, something felt weird at the house; it didn't seem right. It seemed like the six vampires were protecting something, but what was that something? Eclipse and Serenity got out and slowly walked to the house, but after taking two steps they were stopped by Jasper and Emmett.

"You aren't safe here now. Your friend is alright, but she asked Carlisle something personal and you both will see soon enough." said Emmett, looking right at Eclipse while he explained why he stopped them from entering, rescuing their friend, practically sister.

"What did he do to her?" demanded Serenity, who was trying to push around Jasper, who was in her way. We have always given her grief, because her name never fit her personality. It is the exact opposite of how she really is. We felt it was ironic.

Meanwhile back at Albany High school, Seri was just entering the library, where she saw Serenity, Eclipse and Selene last. She swore she saw them here reading Twilight and she wondered where they were. It was odd that they were here one second then gone the next, she hoped nothing happened to them, at least not bad.

"Hey Ms. Durago, do you know where Serenity, Eclipse and Selene went? I know I saw them right here." said Seri, pointing to the table where they had been sitting.

"I don't know where they went. I just saw them sitting there too, so they couldn't have gotten very far." said Ms. Durago turning to face Seri.

"Oh, okay, I just thought they might have said something to you. Thank you again." said Seri with a strained expression.

During the time Seri entered the library, Quill and Stanton finally came to the high school that their sister went to school. The best thing was that they both had the day off, so they both decided to come up to visit and spend the day with her. Quill and Stanton couldn't bare not to visit their family because they wanted to get to know more about them, but how could they?

"We are visiting our sister Selene I... we both need a visitors pass." said Stanton to the receptionist.

"Well, sign in, and here are your name tags. Your lucky, your sister is in the library reading like usual, but then again, she is a good student." said Donna.

"Well, that's good. Thank you. Where is the library from here?" Quill asked the woman.

"Go around this corner and keep going till you see a double door. It's after the Elevator on your right. You should see it." said Danna.

"Thank you. Come on Quill, we better go get her, just remember this is a surprise." said Stanton, pulling Quill along with him.

They found the door and entered just as a girl entered and asked about three people, one being their sister. How odd that the girl should ask about their sister. They didn't understand why when they were told that she should be in the library and why wasn't she where she was supposedly suppose to be, like the receptionist said. Maybe it wasn't any of their business, but it didn't feel right that she wasn't there and that they didn't see her in the library.

"Hey, we couldn't help but over hear you asking about our sister, Selene. My name..." started Stanton but he got cut off.

"Oh...my...your Stanton and your Quill. Well Selene isn't going to be happy with me. What's that on the table?" said Seri who walked to the table with Stanton and Quill following her.

"I don't know, maybe dust kind of stuff. Why?" asked Quill who bent over the dust particles.

Seri looked at the table closer and she noticed white sparkles on the table. She reached down to touch one, along with Stanton and Quill who grabbed on to her disappeared into Twilight. They didn't know what was happening to them, but they prayed that whatever it was, would take them to Eclipse, Selene, and Serenity. It just felt odd falling down and continuing to fall like it was a never ending fall.

It was night out when Quill, Stanton and Seri landed into Twilight. They had landed near Jacob Black's place and the best part was that Seri was going to finally meet Jacob. Ever since seeing the movie and reading the book, she'd been taken with him. Quill and Stanton didn't know what was happening at first, but they hoped the girl named Seri did.

"Where are we? I am so confused. I hope my, our sister isn't in trouble." said Stanton, helping Quill up.

"I believe we are in the book Twilight. If we are here, your sister, Serenity, and Eclipse should be here too. That sparkly dust stuff was left after they went into the book so that, I believe, we could get here." said Seri with a slight smile on her face.

"Great, we are stuck in a book and we don't know where Selene is. Now what?" asked Quill, getting angrier by the minute.

"Quill, it will be okay. We will find her. Seri, do you have any idea where we can stay and crash for the night? It will be a very long day trying to find Selene, Serenity and Eclipse." said was trying to keep Quill calm.

"We can go to Jacob Black's house. It's near by, and we should be able to stay there for the night, since we have no where else to go. I think I know where Selene, Serenity and Eclipse might be; they could be at the Cullen's." said Seri.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Serenity and Eclipse had been waiting for over three days now to see Selene. They didn't know what happened but they hoped it wasn't going to affect their life, and oh how wrong they were.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward came out of the house and walked toward them with looks of sadness, but happiness in their eyes. Serenity and Eclipse looked at each other and back to the Vampires, they wanted to know everything that was happening.

"Carlisle is with Selene right now and working with her. When he is done he'll come out with her. There has been some major changes in your friend but her personality is still there. Come, we want to take you somewhere." said Edward.

"I'm going to stay here with Carlisle in case he needs my help. I just don't want to leave him here without my help." said Jasper.

"Oh, all right. See you in about 2-5 days. Tell Carlisle to take as long as needed. I don't know how her control will be." said Emmett.

"Will do. See you later and have fun." said Jasper with a look of relief on his face, then he went inside the house again.

"Why are we going to take our time? What is wrong with Selene? What's so bad that we can't see her?" demanded Serenity with a look of outrage. She gets angry kind of easily.

"We can't tell you. Not yet anyway, for you will see yourself when you see her. We both, Emmett and I, need to talk to you in regards of your protection." said Edward, trying to be patient with Eclipse and Serenity.

"What do you want to talk about? I really hope it's not something about you two coming to live with us." said Eclipse, glancing at Serenity.

"Since Emmett and I are vampires, what do you think about living with us, for eternity?" asked Edward. Looking pleased by the answer he was sure they were going to give.

"We can't live without you, because if something happened to either of you, and you weren't able to come back to me or Edward, we would find out who hurt you, and hurt them back, maybe kill them." said Emmett. He seemed pleased by the thought of killing anyone or anything.

"What are you asking of us? Does this have anything to do with Selene?" asked Serenity, looking confused and really annoyed.

"It has everything to do with her and living for forever. Do you want to become a vampire?" asked Edward, looking right at Serenity.

"I... we would love to become part of your family, but I don't see how this is related with Selene though." said Eclipse, though she started to feel like she knew what they were telling them without telling them anything, as they pulled up to the hotel they would stay for three or more days.

It was noon when Selene left the Cullen house for the first time since the change. She hoped that nothing had happened to her friends, but she knew that she couldn't get near them until she got used to the prospect of the changes that occurred to her. That was one option, but she just wished that they would go through the changes like her so that she wouldn't hurt them, which she was afraid of. If they didn't go through those changes soon, they wouldn't be able to come near the harmful state that she would cause them, but she had the Cullen family to help her with these problems and that was a big help.

"Selene, you seem disturbed by something. Is everything alright?" asked Carlisle as he came to stand by her.

"I am just worried about Serenity and Eclipse. I don't want to hurt them and I fear that I will. That is one thing I don't want to do. If anything happens to them and it is caused by me I will most likely blame myself for a very very long time." said Selene.

"You won't hurt them. We will make sure you won't, love. You are in good hands and you know that. We won't let you do anything that will cause anyone any pain." said Carlisle who put his left hand on right.

"I know, it is just like me, more worried about others safety rather than my own. It worries me to death, no pun intended, but I am worried something will happen." said Selene.

"I know, but there isn't anything we can do about that, because Jasper did say that Edward and Emmett took Serenity and Eclipse from the house so that you weren't tempted to attack them, so that they wouldn't get hurt. Jasper also said that they were going to ask them if they wanted to join the coven, the family, and become one of us. Immortal." said Carlisle turning Selene's face to look into his. The red eyes didn't bother him or her and they both know that the color would change soon enough. His eyes helped calm Selene down just a little bit.

"Really? Well, that's very nice. It would protect us all to an extent. I felt something change a little while ago, in the night. Like something has entered the realm of this place." said Selene, looking into his topaz eyes.

"Like what? Do you mean that something else might have came into the book, like you, Serenity and Eclipse did?" asked Carlisle, worried. He didn't like the thought of more strangers in their world, but was glad that she would be able to warn them when someone or something entered their world, it could pretect and possibly save them all.

"Yeah, something like that, but not really like how we got through the book. I think there were particles left behind when we came in, and the others touched them, and came in, regardless of the book." said Selene.

"Well, don't worry about it, not now. We better let you hunt again so you can relax more. So that if anything happened, like them appearing here and they are human, you won't be tempted to attack them." said Carlisle lovingly.

"Alright. Well, at least we are together for eternity now. I don't know what I would do without you." said Selene.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The afternoon was warm, but it was raining. Stanton, Quill, and Seri knew they were going to try and find Serenity, Eclipse and Selene. Seri had filled them in with everything about Twilight and the characters. Stanton and Quill hoped to find Selene before she... they couldn't think about it. Seri was talking to Jacob and Stanton and Quill were looking out the window watching the rain. They were beginning to become impatient with this stuff already. They just hoped against hope that whatever did happen to them, their sister, Serenity and Eclipse, that it would be something good and that it wouldn't really matter or bother their lives. Though they were wrong; for it was going to affect their lives greatly.

"Okay, they said they know where a car we can take, brand new and not used or being sold and it doesn't belong to anyone. It's really close to here and they are going to take us there in 10 minutes. Are you two okay?" asked Seri looking concerned for Stanton and Quill.

"Well, we are sort of confused and kind of hurt that we couldn't go find them sooner, but we were also thinking of what could have happened to them, but I just don't want to talk or even think about it." said Quill turning to Seri.

Stanton didn't turn around or even say anything about what they were doing, but he couldn't do anything right then. He was so hurt that he never could save Selene or help her when she really needed someone and now he wasn't even able to find her. He was so helpless at the moment that it pained him, that he could do nothing and that bothered him the most. The whole thing with Selene hurt the most because he was the only one who had really gotten to know her and he knew her pains and struggles through the past few years.

"Is Stanton alright? He seems troubled about something, and the look on his face scares me," whispered Seri to Quill.

"He is just hurt that he couldn't have rescued her sooner or help her in anyway. See, he got really close to her and they were more like friends then family, but he understands her a lot more then anyone could really know her. I've learned that it hurts her to let people in because every time she does, they hurt her, but the thing is, I don't know why she would all of a sudden let Stanton in." whispered Quill.

"Alright. Are you three ready to go? We better get going before anything happens that we won't be able to go. Your lucky this isn't a heavy rain either." came Jacob's father's voice.

"Thank you so much for doing this. It means a lot to us. I know you guys don't, probably, want to do this." said Seri, who opened the door for them, hoping that it would help them relax, in a way.

They arrived at the Cullen's in forty to fifty minutes. They hoped that someone was home to let tell them what was going on; why they were in Forks and how they got there. It didn't feel right to Seri that no one came out, especially Alice, who probably saw them coming when they decided to leave Jacob's and go the house. Seri shut the car off and got out followed by the other two, who didn't know what else to do, so they follow. They had never seen anything as beautiful as the house, and they couldn't think of one as bright as this either; especially for vampires. Stanton expected dungeon, coffins, moats and things like that.

"Aren't vampires allergic to sunlight? I mean usually, what I have seen, vampires die in sunlight. They burn or something, don't they? Isn't it the same in this story?" asked Stanton, a little awed, and slightly scared to be there without his sister by his side.

"Actually, these vampires aren't like that, and this isn't the same story You are thinking of Dracula. This is _Twilight_. It's a new story and we have made it our own. It will be the way of life as we know it or until we are able to get out. These vampires don't burn in the sun, they do something else." said Seri.

"Oh, well, then I guess we don't have a choice to stay in this story, do we? That's to bad. But then again, maybe we do. So, we are here, what do we do now? Should we wait or what?" asked Stanton, his stress rising by the lack of activity at the house in the woods.

"Let's wait before anything else. It might come in handy and I don't want to rush in on vampires, because some of them are very, very different in this clan and it's hard on one of them. That one being Jasper because, see, he is the newest in the group, and before now he had been attacking humans and such, and never gave it another thought, now he isn't doing that so much, but it's still hard on him and we shouldn't make it harder on him than it has to be." said Seri, who was the only calm one of the three of them; mainly because she knew what could and most likely would happen to them all.

"What are you three doing here? I am really surprised that you came and all, but how did you get into the story? I mean, I thought only the books brought us into the story, but now you three are here. How very different." said a voice that sounded like tiny tinkling of bells.

"What do you mean? We came from the school, and somehow got here, and we don't understand why or how. We are sorry if we are interrupting your story." said Stanton, who turned to look into the ruby eyes of his sister. Well, now immortal, vampire sister.

"Hey, Stanton. Hey, Quill. I've missed you both so much, and I wanted to see you, not like this, but in another way, when things were better and I would have made sure I had more control. But I guess I can always ask Carlisle to turn you too, if you want." said Selene, smiling because she had a very good feeling they would want to be changed as well, to spend all eternity with their sister.

"Selene! How are you doing? We have both been so worried about you, and we wanted to come visit,but we didn't know when or how. But I guess you are doing great. You look... amazing. What did you do to yourself that made you look so amazing, sis?" asked Quill, with impressed eyes. She looked way better than he remembered she looked.

"Well, I have had a major change in my life and well... to be honest with you, I became an immortal. A vampire, to be specific. I was changed three or four days ago. Why don't you come in. And please don't slice yourself open or bleed, because I don't know how much control I have as a newborn vampire." said Selene, as she headed for the house, followed by Stanton, Quill, Seri, and Carlisle.

Edward, Emmett, Serenity, and Eclipse had a wonderful night. They were playing games. Edward was looking through the window a lot, but that was normal behavior for him. Later on that night, Edward and Emmett offered them immortality again and this time they gave in and accepted the offer. Now that they were going to be immortal, they were happy, but what they were more afraid of was being near Selene. If they hurt her, they would be devastated, but, according to Edward and Emmett, Selene had become a vampire. This was a good thing, but a bad thing. The good thing was that when they were vampires, they won't hurt or try to kill each other(by biting each other any way).

"Well, now they won't kill each other in the sense of vampires killing humans. I just hope nothing happens and humans approach the house. I fear that something is going to happen that will lead to more vampires. Like we need any more then what we have now." said Emmett, who slid a finger down Eclipse's face, causing her to shudder a little at his cold touch.

"Well, I fear that there is going to be a lot more trouble then we believe right now. With three new vampires, I am surprised we aren't under attack by anyone yet. I don't see how we can be caught, but I think that we will eventually, if the three of them get out of control." said Edward, who looked down on Serenity, who wasn't happy about the venom coursing through her veins.

"Anyway, I was thinking what if more people appear and things become worse off, and Serenity, Selene and Eclipse attack them, we would be in serious trouble, but that doesn't bother me. The only thing that bothers me is what if they are sent back into their world and leave us forever? What if they leave and can't get back to us? What would we do then?" Emmett was starting to worry about losing Eclipse, who was going through the vamipre conversion next to him.

"They might leave, but they will return if they can. I don't think any of them could live without us now that they know us. I don't know what to tell you other than that, Emmett, things happen for a reason, and those reasons are unknown to even Alice, sometimes. It's sad for us all." said Edward, looking down at Serenity, wishing he could know how much pain she was really in, for she wasn't twitching like he thought she would, despite her high pain tolerance.

"What should we do now? We can't stay here forever without the humans starting to poke around and figuring out our existence. You know how Bella became obsessed with you for a short time, but never cared any longer. I am surprised that you didn't choose her." said Emmett.

"Well, I have good reason why I didn't choose her Emmett, and I am surprised you didn't stay with Rose, since you were a good pair. We will wait here till they wake, then take them hunting. I will scout things out around the woods, since they won't be awake for a few hours." said Edward, who ran off to go see if any humans were in the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What do you mean, your a vampire? You...you're immortal, then? Well, I just have a question for you, if you would please attempt to answer it," said Stanton, who grasped his baby sister's hands.

"What is it, Stanton? Yes, I am a vampire and yes, I am immortal. I don't know what the question is, but I will attempt to answer it. I understand you're worried about me." said Selene, looking at her older brother.

"Will...will you turn me into one or someone who has experience not trying to kill me and turn me into what you are? I don't want you to see me die and I don't want you to lose me. I want to stay here with you and live forever by your side as brother and sister." said Stanton.

"I think we both want that, Stanton. I don't want to be the only one in the family to go and die alone without you or Selene." said Quill, who looked deep into Selene's ruby red eyes, which he was getting use to.

"Carlisle, would you do this for us. Now Quill, Stanton, are you sure about this, living forever, watching all your friends, other family members, and people you care about, die around you? I made my choice for my children and for Carlisle. I don't want you to make a mistake that, after time, you regret." said Selene, touching both of her brother's faces, and hugging them both tightly, but not too tight.

"We are both certain that we want this. We both don't want to lose you sis, and we don't ever want to see you hurt when you realize that we are aging everyday." said Stanton.

"It's your choice to make, regardless. I made my choice, as you know. I want you to do what you feel is right, and I don't want to lose either of you. I love you both dearly and you know that. Carlisle, will you please do this, for me? I don't think I have the strength to do it. I guess the coven is going to grow more. Seri, I guess I will talk to you in a bit," said Selene, who got up, and took Stanton and Quill upstairs where a room as waiting.

Carlisle waited for a bit and looked at Seri. He didn't know what would happen if things went badly, but, if it was for his love, he knew it was right. He headed back upstairs to the room where Stanton and Quill waited patiently with their sister, which he was surprised that she had this much control. He loved her and, after watching her care for her brothers like that, he loved them a lot too, regardless of what was going of the outcome.

"Selene, dear one, I know you want to stay here with them, but, because they are human and you are a new vampire, I don't want you to lose control now. Why don't you go down, and talk with you friend Seri, who is waiting patiently for you to tell her what's going on." said Carlisle.

"Alright, love, I will, and you be good to these two. I don't want them to end up being a true animal or anything. Stanton, Quill, you both will be fine. I love you both so I will be honest with you, the transformation will be a little harsh but it will over soon." said Selene, hugging them both again.

"We know sis. We love you too and you know we won't ever forget that cause you know we love you too." said Stanton and Quill together and giving her a hug as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Six months Later after the transformation of Selene, Eclipse, Serenity, Stanton and Quill:

Seri was over at Jacob's house talking to him about his school day, and what he was going to do with the day. She had been going out with him for six months now, and it had gone very well as far as she was concerned. She hoped that this relationship was going to turn out perfectly.

She knew Jacob wouldn't do anything about giong further in the relationship, but there was one thing that she knew would hurt him and she couldn't do anything about it.

She wanted to become a vampire like her sister(Serenity), Eclipse, Selene, Stanton and Quill, but she hated the idea of hurting him with the very idea of this. She never told him but soon she would have to give him the idea of it and that he wouldn't, couldn't stop her from doing what she wants.

"Stanton, what are you doing to Quill? You loony goofballs. What am I going to do with you for eternity?" asked Selene, watching her two brothers have a pillow fight.

All of them had golden eyes now, and the best part was that they were all together and nothing could stop them. The only downer that Selene could see was that her brother, Stanton, wouldn't be able to see his love in the real world, but what made her angry was that she wouldn't have him as a family like she wanted. That bugged the heck out of her, that Stanton was going out with his love, and that he didn't see that it bugged his sister, even though he was really good at reading people's emotions on their faces.

Selene walked alone near the border of the woods that surrounded the Cullen home, not really caring about what others thought. But what was troubling her was what would happen if they went back into the world that they came from. What then? Would Stanton go back with Lyra or would he just abandon her and not turn her? She didn't know, and prayed that whatever happened, would turn out for the best, and that they would stay here long enough that Lyra would forget about him and start dating someone else.

She hated to think what would happen if they would go back to the normal world, where these myths were not suppose to be real, but maybe they were, and they didn't know it.

She hated to think about her brother and Lyra, because she was too jealous of Lyra, that she was taking the only family Selene had away from her in certain ways.

"Selene, you seem like you need to talk to someone. Would you like to talk about it? I hope that your not angry at me for something." said Stanton, walking up to her and looking her in the eye.

"It's just that I am jealous of Lyra. It feels, to me, that she is taking you away from me and you're the only real family I have. It just bothers me because I love you too much to see you hurt. I have found that whatever happens, whoever I care a lot about, will end up hurting me the most. I love you to dearly and I don't want that to happen." said Selene, hanging her head in embarrassment.

"I...I am sorry to hear that, Selene. I know that you are disappointed with the choice of not being able to spend time with me. Would it be okay with you if I don't turn her then? I know that it bothers you, and I won't turn her now that I know it really bothers you. I love you too, and I don't want to hurt your feelings." said Stanton, who reached for her hand to comfort her.

"Thank you, but it still bothers me. I mean, I know that you love her and everything, but I just can't help but feel that I am singled out in some way, shape or form. I have serious issues on this whole thing, and I don't know why, but, to me, once you really understand, I get so tangled up with caring for loved ones that I just can't hurt them but it hurts me." said Selene, who looked at him with kind eyes.

"You're welcome. I know how much I mean to you, and I don't want anything to get in the way of the relationship we have. If there is anything I can do to help, just ask." said Stanton, who wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Stanton and Selene continued walking and talking about other stuff going on and how the life they were going to spend as immortals going to be. Although they still didn't know what it was going to be like, they knew that it was going to be very different than what they planned.

"How dare you say that about Emmett! How _can_ you say that, you twerp?" screeched Eclipse to Quill, who had a taken aback look on his face.

Selene, Stanton, Seri, Serenity and the rest of the Cullens were surrounding the two of them by now.

"What's with them? I hope it's nothing serious." said Stanton.

"I don't think it's be a big deal, but it could be for Quill, if he doesn't say the right thing at the right time. I hope he won't be stupid and say the wrong thing. I don't know how strong I am with my powers, but I can only try to block Eclipse from killing Quill, not stop her altogether if I have to." said Selene.

"Well, I just hope you can stop her, because I don't want the goofball hurt. You know that, but I know you don't want her hurt, either. Do you think you could stop her from hurting him without hurting either of them?" said Stanton, looking at Selene with pleading eyes.

"I know that, but I don't know what else to do, because this is already hard without trying to do anything else. Let's just wait to see what they do. But if it gets to the point where they are beating each other up, I will have to try and stop it. I should be able to keep them separated." said Selene, preparing herself to protect her brother.

"Well, how can I not? It's just that he is something more compared to you, please don't take offense to that, and I think, if he had the chance and lost his temper, he could crush you into a thousand Eclipse pieces. You should know that." said Quill. He seemed truly concerned about Eclipse, most likely for Selene's sake, but he still had good reasons to be worried.

That comment threw Eclipse off and she got ready to hit him hard in the face.

After she hit him once, Selene attempted to stop the fight, but it didn't work and Selene passed out.

After Selene passed out, Stanton made sure that she was still alive, and tried to stop Eclipse from killing Quill by hitting her across the head. Which ended up causing him to get hit by Emmett, who got hit by Seri, who was hit by Rosalie, then everyone started hitting everyone.

It became so bad that everyone was fighting each other and no one would be able to stop it, except when Selene woke up and used her power to stop everyone from killing each other.

"What the? For heavens sake, you guys need serious help. Eclipse, I already told you Quill's position on this whole _Twilight_ thing, and now that he is in the story, what else can he hate on? You can't make him like something or hate something else. I would have hit you if I truly wanted to, but I passed out, so I couldn't. Now please, don't hit my brother again, or there will be a price to pay, and I know you don't want me to come down on you hard." said Selene sternly.

"Alright, alright, how about letting me down. You know how I don't like this. Plus, I need to go. I have school and I am guessing you don't want Quill to miss school either." said Eclipse, in an attempt to get set back on the ground.

"I know. I don't want him to miss school, but he is an immortal, so he can decide when he can go to school or not, Eclipse. Where you are concerned though, you must go to school in order to graduate. I know how your situation is at school, and I refuse to let it happen here." said Selene, who just dropped her on the ground. This comment didn't sit great with either Eclipse or Emmett, but Eclipse didn't worry about it, because she knew Selene was right, and so did Emmett, because Eclipse had told him all that before they were together.

Eclipse, Seri, Serenity, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Quill all went to school that day and Stanton and Selene stayed at the Cullen's, just talking, while Carlisle went to work and Esme decided to hunt.

Stanton knew how hurt Selene was by the whole Lyra thing, though she never spoke the fact directly, that it hurt her to deny him Lyra, but he, Stanton, couldn't do this to her. Not anymore. Not when it killed her inside to know that it hurt and she didn't want to hurt him.

Meanwhile, while the Cullen family was out, and Stanton and Selene were walking through the woods near the Cullen's, four vampires appeared. A Czechoslovakian, a French, a Portuguese, and an Italian, but not one of the Volturi, just a really close friend of theirs. The new vampires were two males and two females, none of them mates, just dear friends of the Volturi, and they were checking up on the Cullens, to make sure they were staying in line. Hopefully they were, but if not, well, there would be consequences with the Vampire Royalty, who would possibly kill the Cullens, and all who defended them.

"We found the Cullen house, but it seems like they weren't there, not now. But we can wait until they return. I feel like there are six new vampires that the Volturi doesn't know about. We will stay in the woods until they get back. And when they do, we know what to do." said Erophone, the French, head male of the Vampires.

"Of course we will. We should hunt now, then wait. You are thirsty just as much as we are. We will have a good time hunting here... for now." said Elexsis, the Italian.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Selene had been working on her power when the others came back. She hadn't really been hoping she would have more time to practice. Life was already difficult, but it was a way of life.

"Hey, Selene, did you sense anyone new here? I mean, I smell something new, and it's not anyone we know, I feel like it could be someone who wants to destroy us, but I'm not sure, and I don't know who they are, and it makes me tense." said Quill, sniffing the air.

"Not that I know of. I just got back like five minutes ago, and I haven't really sniffed the air itself." said Selene, sniffing air and hissing.

"That smell... it's, I believe, from, or runaway of, the Volturi. I can't be one hundred percent sure." said Selene, who looked at Carlisle, who seemed to understand what she was trying to tell him.

"If it is, then we are in a large tar pit, because the only reason I can think of that would cause them to come here is because of the newborns; that might explain it. This could end up in a large battle, that none of us can not afford right now, especially you, love." Carlisle stated, looking at Selene.

"What do we do, then? If they are after us, I think we should move, or just get out of here, as fast as we can. Or I can track and fight them if you wish, but then again, I don't think we will be much of a match with those four." said Quill, pointing at the newborns.

"Well, I think that, if we are going to stay and fight, we fight as a group, and nothing less then that. I won't let you go alone Quill, you know that. Stanton won't either, because you mean too much to us for you to fight on your own. It would be four against one and that wouldn't be even remotely fair," said Selene.

"I agree, we fight together, because together we stand strong." said Emmett who stood by.

Eclipse shot Emmett a dirty look, meaning she didn't approve of his quick decision, but knew Emmett enough to not say anything to him.

They all agreed that they would fight together instead of having one of them fight alone. They knew what they had to do, and Selene ran off to go work on her ability with Stanton, who had the ability to create a mist and cause large monsters to appear in the mist.

This would be a fight to remember, and they were not going to die alone.

Alice and Jasper were off working. Alice was waiting for a vision, and after about two hours, she did saw something.

"They will be here soon, but I don't know when. I know they will appear at night, with the fog that is going to roll in with the next storm. I don't know how we are going to do this, but we should talk with them. It might be a good idea, but that's up to you, Carlisle. I don't know what you want to do, but the choice has to be made quickly," said Alice, who looked up at Carlisle's face.

"We need to move the new vampires out of here. I am sorry love, but you will have to go too, with the rest of them. I don't want to see you fight, especially since you are a new vampire. I know you want to stay, but you will have to go, for your own safety." said Carlisle.

"You know I can't do that, and if you try to make me go, it won't do any good, because I will find a way to stay as long as it deals with you and the rest of our family. I don't care, you will have to let me stay here with you. Quill, Stanton, I know that I don't have much power over you, but I would really like it if you went to a safe place with the others. You two will be able to keep everyone with you safe, I have complete confidence in you. I don't know where, but I will talk to you somehow." said Selene, looking at the two true family members she has.

"You know we wouldn't do this for any one else, but because you want us to, we will," said Stanton, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug before he had to leave.

Selene looked at Quill, and by the look on his face, she knew that he didn't want to go either, and she was going to pretend to think he was. Selene walked over to him, and gave him a hug.

"I know you don't want to go, but just stay out of trouble for me, will you? I can't afford to lose you again." whispered Selene in Quill's ear.

"How did you know that I was going to disobey you? Never mind that. Can I stay here with you so that I don't have to pretend to hide? I can help track those S.O.B.'s down for you if you want, and I can fight. You know that very well, and I don't want to be left behind." said Quill, who looked anything but happy.

"Yeah, you can, but I don't want to see you killed, and you know very well that no matter what happens, you have to stay out of the battle. You know why I don't want you to be in it now. We will need your skill of tracking, I'm sure. I hope it will be better then anything else. Just try to stay out of trouble, will you?" said Selene. She looked worn out, like asking her brothers to leave her side might kill her, but felt she had no choice.

"I can't believe we are actually going to Albania. I still don't understand why we are going to that country, we would be too close to the Volturi for my comfort, but I guess this would be the safest place to go. They would never think to look that close to Italy for us. What do you think of being here, Stanton?" asked Seri.

"Well, I wish that I was back in Forks. Well, I actually wish I had never fallen into the book, that everything was the same as it was before this whole thing happened. But I guess I chose this, and I hate it, being here without Selene and Quill, I mean." said Stanton, who was very depressed about being separated from his brother and sister, especially since he had really just gotten Selene back. It felt wrong to him.

"Well, we know we can't go back, and Selene will kill us if you returned to Forks. And I know I won't be able to stop her, since you are her older brother and she cares about you dearly. But if you guys have a better alternative for this situation at the moment, let's hear it, I just can't think of something." said Seri.

"Well, we could sneak you into Forks again, but that would be pretty impossible. I don't know how we could do that without Alice seeing it and warning anyone, especially Selene about... Wait! I remember feeling like I could control something, time, I think. Let me try, because if I can, then I will send us back to Forks, and we won't need a plane to do it." said Eclipse, who had a huge, evil grin on her face. She was willing to try just about anything to get back to Emmett. She misses him so much she would have been crying if that were possible for her.

"Oh no, I know that look, and I don't want to know what you are planning. That is the weirdest thing I have seen on your face in a long time. Just don't get us killed with this plan." said Serenity. Who knew what Eclipse was capable of and didn't really like it when she had that grin on her face. She hated that look on Eclipse's face like Eclipse hated Serenity's driving skills,or lack thereof.

Soon after, they had a plan of where they were going and what they were going to do in the battle to come. Though their choice would eventually make the major difference. Those new vampires were going to be a problem, but they knew they weren't going to let their friends and family die and have to wait to find out if they were alive or dead.

Selene was working on her abilities while her brother, Quill, was working on tracking the other vampires that were on the area. Selene didn't like the fact that he was here, but she hoped that he was with Emmett, who was suppose to help him if he got into a fight, and that helped Selene relax a little bit more then anything. Carlisle was in his office, looking up a few things on how these four vampires were going to take them on, but he found nothing that would help them.

"I found a new trail. They are in the heart of the forest and they are waiting for night to come and attack. I will talk to Carlisle and let him know what is happening, and then I will come down and watch. Don't get into to much trouble with your power." Quill said to Selene, who punched her arm lightly.

"Well, finding a new trail is a good thing. That is really good news. You better go tell Carlisle the news, it is good to have that information, we could use it to our advantage during the fight." said Selene, smiling, though she had her doubts about the fight that was coming.

All of a sudden, a large, black, circular hole came out of no where, and in front of her stood Seri, Serenity, Eclipse and Stanton, all smiling at her sinisterly. Selene knew how they got there, and she was beginning to have her doubts whether or not to send just Quill out of the country instead of Stanton.

"What in the holy crow's name are you doing here? I thought we sent you guys out of the country to keep your sorry butts out of trouble. I smell that Seri was the one behind this whole idea thing. Why?" asked Selene, getting angry, not at her friends, but at Stanton for not stopping this.

"Well, we couldn't wait around and not know what was going on and not know if you survived or died. We just had to be here and fight along side our family. It would make us feel a better if we could be here, and I knew Stanton couldn't live to not see you the rest of his immoral life. We are sorry we had to come back this way, but it was the only way no one could stop us." said Serenity in a sorry tone of voice.

"Well, if you really must, I guess you will have to be here too. Quill is upstairs talking with Carlisle, and he will be down soon. Stanton, I would like to talk to you sooner rather than later and I hope you don't mind. Don't worry, Quill is fine. He is just going to be down here to watch our power at work." said Selene.

Soon after, when everything ended and two hundred years had passed, from when they were sucked into the book, Selene, Serenity, Eclipse, Seri, Quill and Stanton saw a sparkle on the ground, and fell through the book back to the real world. Everything was back to normal except for one, major thing...they were still vampires.


End file.
